


M: Moonlight

by XX_CALIBRE



Series: Pykja Vænt Um [13]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:15:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28046037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XX_CALIBRE/pseuds/XX_CALIBRE
Summary: The aurora lives in Eivor’s eyes.
Relationships: Eivor/Vili
Series: Pykja Vænt Um [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024777
Kudos: 29





	M: Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to **[KritianLOVE](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KritianLOVE)** for allowing me to add their idea of Eivor's eyes glowing when he's using Odin's Sight!

Vili knows Eivor is beautiful. Unreal. Perfect. Like he was a god himself.

During the day, Eivor’s eyes were warm and bright. Green. Not the green that coats the leaves, grass… but a green that hides in the ocean. A green that hides in the most secretive of lakes. A green swimming, almost hiding, in blue.

The aurora is the pattern in Eivor’s eyes.

During the night, Eivor’s eyes were cold albeit warm. And yet still green. A green that swims but doesn’t hide in blue.

The aurora lives in Eivor’s eyes.

Vili did not know this, not until he had seen Eivor in a fight. Vili did not know Eivor’s eyes glowed. At each swipe of his great sword, at each death that rocked the battlefield, the aurora _dances_ in Eivor’s eyes. Searching. Looking.

During a fight, Eivor’s eyes were still green. A green that shines in the ocean of blue. It still glows even after the battle is won. It still glows even after Vili forces his killer intent to subside. It still glows even after Vili assures Eivor they won.

The aurora _is_ Eivor’s eyes.

“Your eyes shine,” Vili says that night, laying on his— _their_ —bed in the longhouse. His legs are tucked under the fur covers, under Eivor’s legs. 

Eivor raises a brow. “I would be afraid if they didn’t, Arse-stick, would that mean my eyes are dangerously dry?”

“Not like that, you _bacraut_.” Vili forgets how painful it is to talk to Eivor. “I mean to say, your eyes glow.”

“How?”

“It is like you carry fire in your eyes. As if you carry the very same light that blankets Norway’s skies.”

Eivor knows Vili’s beautiful. God-like. Perfect. Like he was unreal himself.

Eivor smiles when Vili’s speaks, running the tips of his fingers through his husband’s hair. “You sound like you watch me when we fight.”

“Well, I do,” Vili coughs into his fist, a light blush dusting his cheeks. “If I don’t, then who is going to save you from a back stab?”

“Between you and I, Arse-stick.” Eivor smiles when he speaks. “I’m the better fighter.” He presses his nose against his husband’s. “You should focus on yourself, _elskan_.”

Vili knows Eivor’s beautiful. Absolutely unreal. Absolutely perfect.

Eivor, in Vili’s eyes, is a _god_. His eyes, home for auroras.

_Heavenly_ in the moonlight.

  
  



End file.
